


That Doesn't Mean She'll Ever Confess

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Fantasy Raceplay, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: As heiress to the Schnee fortune, Weiss's behavior reflects upon her whole family. So when her father pisses her off, she decides a 'leaked' video tape of her getting familiar with a bunch of faunus boys from school is the best way to respond. Anonymous commission.





	That Doesn't Mean She'll Ever Confess

"This thing on?" asked a foggy voice as he waved the camera around a bit, the video's first seconds coming in blurs of flesh tones and white as everything swayed about. When it stopped, the sight was clear, the snow-haired heiress to the Schnee dust company rubbing her cheek up against the cameraman's cock, her cheeks flush and her eyes foggily dazed out, cum already splattered across her features and a look in her eyes of desperation, a need for more and a hunger that didn't seem like it wanted to slow down. "Hey, it is. How's my cock taste, bitch?"

"So good," Weiss replied. "I love the taste of faunus cock so much." Her tongue slithered along it in wild motions as she stared right into the camera, wide-eyed with shameless adoration, eye-fucking the lens and trying to appear even more needy and hot to anyone watching. it was more scandalous if she went full porn star with this to the best of her abilities, and Weiss could feel herself slipping away from any semblance of wanting anything else now. "And yours is so hard, so thick... Please fuck my face. My hair would make a really good handle for it. My perfect white hair, just like all the Schnees have..." She sounded out of sorts, maybe 'on something', but it was all really just the lust guiding her, an act she put on to make this video all the more embarrassing.

She got what she wanted, as hands seized her hair and slammed her down onto the fat cock in front of her. She choked almost immediately on it as it forced its way down, but it was exactly what she wanted, as she lit up with an excitement growing only harder as steady thrusts pushed forward, meeting the motions of her head to pound down while the camera caught every second of this depravity. It was a mess, but it was exactly the sort of mess Weiss wanted, as she slobbered and gagged in reckless and hazy bliss, wanting nothing more than she wanted to completely abandon reason for the sake of giving in.

Weiss was mad at her family. Mostly her father, but Winter fell in line far too quickly with the harsh judgment and left Weiss certain she had no allies left. If her behavior was forever going to 'reflect' the whole Schnee family, then Weiss decided it was high time that she do something about it, and in her anger, she decided that tanking the whole family reputation was the way to go. She was going to create a scandal big enough to make sure she wasn't held to a single standard by her father ever again, not sure where that would go, but she was determined to make it work, so she rounded up a bunch of faunus boys she knew from school and said that as long as they didn't mind being on camera they could come gangbang her.

Nobody turned her down.

As she slobbered and gagged on the big cock forcing its way down her throat in reckless motions that simply would not let up, Weiss felt free and felt ready to give in, ready to abandon reason for something wanton and wrong, something utterly removed from sense or decency, but which felt so good that she could barely help herself. Weiss took the oral abuse like a pro, moaning in hot, reckless indulgence as she tended to the dick, loving every second of getting her throat pounded, loving her hair being pulled. All she was missing was dirty talk, and once it came...

"Look at you, down on your knees like a good human bitch. I remember fucking the bigotry out of your fine ass, now you're a cute little human cocksucker who worships fat faunus dicks, and everyone at school knows it." A lie, but all in service of the same depravity Weiss wanted. She offered them free reign to say anything, just to make it as vulgar and as shameful as possible so she could make her grandiose 'fuck you' as explosive and thorough a mess as possible. "A big, greedy race traitor slut whose pussy only lets faunus boys inside."

Weiss couldn't contain her joy, moaning amid each slurp and gag as she pursued a deeper mess of something powerful, something that felt so wicked and so intense that nothing was going to stop it. She went all out on this cock, greedily indulging in the most fervid and helplessly lustful show of hunger she could muster, finding that more and more she gave in to feelings and sensations that ruled her too much to bear, leaving her dizzy, hot, reckless, wanting more and not knowing how to contain it all. Still she sucked, greedily pressing on, abandoning sense and hope for the sake of something growing weirder, messier, and more spectacular with each pass.

The hazy cock worship and utter greed that drove her on faster and wilder made for too much to handle, as she slobbered and sucked and just completely succumbed to her most reckless needs to worship a cock and lose herself. It felt too good to stop, and she was in far deeper than her claims of it being an at could even feign at proving, as she worked on needier and pushed the faunus she sucked to the edge. He grabbed her head and held her firmly in place.

"Don't swallow yet!" he shouted, pumping a few jets of cum into her waiting mouth, then pulling back to splatter the rest across her face, Weiss moaning in hazy approval of all of this as the camera zoomed in on Weiss's lustful, frayed smile. She looked ecstatic, building up messier, weirder, hotter as everything just kept happening and indulging, pushing on for something spectacular, something that felt all the better, weirder, hotter by the second. It kept pushing on, kept bringing about pleasures and lusts that would not stop. Weiss opened her mouth and showed off the cum waiting in it, tongue swirling and playing around with it before she guzzled it down.

"Your cum tastes amazing," she whined. As he began to smack his cock down against her face, Weiss moaned hotter, louder, smiled under the aggressive motions, rubbing her face up against the dick and embracing her wildest desires.  
*******************************  
"This greedy slut won't stop!" The cameraman wasn't in the action anymore, holding back to marvel at the chaos playing out in front of him as Weiss bounced up and down on one particularly large cock, two more dicks in her face to be stroked and alternated by her hungry mouth sucking both of them in steady time, slobbering and adoring and worshiping these cocks with all the most vigorous aggressions she could muster. Weiss moved with motions all as frenzied and driven as could be, flaunting her descent into hunger and chaos 

Hard thrusts from below far outpaced Weiss's clumsy up and down motions, as she tried her best to steady herself, failing miserably in the process and spiraling into a chaotic rush of too much to bear. She felt so good, felt lost to the throbbing ecstasies and desires that quivered through her body every which way and induced powerful messes of pleasure that simply would not let up on her. Faster she pursued them, throwing all sense away as she plunged down deeper, messier, losing all sense to a situation getting to be too much to handle. Each step down was wilder and weirder, and Weiss felt like she had no choice but to chase it down.

Alternating between a pair of girthy cocks to suck on only made everything more intense and fierce for Weiss. She worked stronger at these needy depths of hunger, happy to feel the smoldering rushes of hunger and want and ecstasy getting to her, faster and weirder by the second, rising inside of her with a throbbing intensity that just would not stop. It was everything Weiss wanted, then a fair bit more for good measure. Her pussy was full of cock, she had two more getting jerked off and sucked on, and the camera got to capture all of it, her motions driven by lust and greed for cock as she threw everything she had into the chaos and surrender of giving in.

"A slut like me can never have enough huge faunus cocks to get fucked by," she moaned, not even looking to the camera as she switched from sucking one cock over to the other, strands of drool snapping from her lips as she made the switch over, slurping the other cock down hard and letting it feel the back of her throat. There was no doubting what she was up to now and what came with it, particularly when it came to how she offered herself up to her classmates. She knew what she was doing, the gift she was giving them as they indulged in her body so wickedly. She needed them for this, but she was selling herself out real hard to give up to it, and there was simply no escaping that fact now.

It was fine though. Weiss was definitely coming around to the idea of having all these big dicks fuck her, letting some guys from school ruin her. There was a lot here that felt like a spectacular turn-on, and Weiss didn't want to slow down as she pursued all of it harder, faster, rougher, discovering the ecstasy and the bliss that awaited her in this mad plunge downward, a spiral into excessive desires, a mess growing weirder and stronger as each passing second provided her with more and more unrelenting surrender. Weiss had to give in to it, had to accept that it was all she really wanted or desired now.

Being consumed by lust while putting on an act of being consumed by lust was a funny feeling. A lot of funny feelings all at once, in fact. Weiss wasn't able to make sense of all that took her as she accepted this mess, her confused descent becoming a quicker and weirder mess of feelings by the second, a discovery of chaos and indulgence that didn't stop. It was excessive in the best of ways, bringing about sensations swelling with chaotic bliss, a pleasure that kept on coming on harder and hotter. Weiss loved this too much to really know what to make of herself, and she knew that in the process, she was giving up to so much more than she felt ready for, but she didn't know how to control this descent, she just knew she wanted more of it.

A 'more' that came with a loud, explosive orgasm, Weiss drawing back from the cock she was sucking and letting out a desperate whine of, "Cum on me! And inside me. Cum everywhere, I want your cum. I need it! Please, cum, cum for your needy human fucktoy, I want to feel like a useless cum rag." Everything Weiss said was a precision strike designed to piss off a select audience, but fuck was it turning her on to give up to so much. Her climax was incredible, and the warmth of being pumped full of cum only made it better, Weiss squealing and thrashing as she took two loads of cum onto her face and surrendered utterly to this ecstasy.  
**********************  
When Weiss first pitched this spiteful video in the first place, she admitted to the boys that she wasn't exactly sure about triple penetration; she wasn't exactly sure she was ready for that, especially from the dicks these boys were packing. But in the heat of the moment, a spitroasted Weiss felt a cock slide into her fine ass, and she didn't feel even the slightest bit of sense or reason holding her back. She just leaned into it, and felt the spectacular thrill of getting fucked airtight, her hands clumsily reaching out to seize two more dicks, starting to jerk back and forth along them to tend to the boys and their restless demands, knowing she was in way too deep now but feeling the incredible mess of too much for Weiss to possibly deal with or deny as she gave herself up to it all.

Five guys. Weiss was fucking five guys at once, and she didn't for a moment feel herself capable of slowing down, as she took on this pleasure, embracing the insane swell of indulgence and lust that proved in every conceivable way to be too much. She was lost to so much pleasure here, succumbing to chaos and confusion and heat faster by the second, dizzily losing all sense for the sake of chasing down pleasures harder and weirder. There was no end to what she was willing to do now, no depth too low for Weiss to think into as she abandoned reason for the sake of letting go completely.

It was everything to Weiss now, as she moaned around the cock jamming its way down her throat. She didn't know where the camera was anymore. She didn't care. Being so stuffed full of huge cocks and fucked into absolute bliss by these faunuses, Weiss found herself riding high on a wave of ecstasy so powerful that there wasn't really any factor left to this mess other than her complete surrender. She loved getting fucked and didn't care any longer about what she had to do to get fucked, embracing this ecstasy and allowing herself to burn brighter, hotter. She bucked between their cocks with something to prove, and she happily allowed her throat and her holes to get ruined by pressures and aggression rapidly becoming too much for Weiss to handle anymore. She was lost to how good this felt, to how incredible everything within her felt, and all she had to do was keep riding that out, to chase the pleasures deeper into a hazy rush of ecstasy that stubbornly felt like it couldn't be stopped.

Each quicker and weirder plunge downward felt like another step into chaotic oblivion, another swell of hazy pleasure and ecstasy. Her body couldn't stop moving of its own desperate accord, chasing these sensations deeper down into the ecstasy of learning exactly where this could take her and how far she could push it, wanting to learn so badly what madness awaited her on the other side and what she could do to get there, how she could make this madness into a situation that she would be able to process and handle. Every weird second of this mess became another second that Weiss knew she was going to savour more than she could have ever dreamt.

So faster she pushed on, taking all these rough thrusts, letting them use her body however they wanted as she learned just how good this felt and just how much she craved it, indulging in the sweet, molten embrace of something growing more wrong and unrepentant by the second. Faster still she pushed on, moaning, heaving, giving up to this bliss while a cock jammed its way down her gullet and she worked her hips between two more, the dicks in her hands further solidifying her utter surrender in this situation. It was madness, but the kind of madness that Weiss wanted only more of as she threw herself deeper into this, accepting that the chaos and the lust was all too much for her to handle. The undeniable bliss that seized Weiss demanded more, demanded it harder, and she refused to let anything slow her down as she pursued the pleasure without hesitation.

This was the best orgasm yet. Not just of the day or of the recording of this video. Of Weiss's whole life. Molten ecstasy surged up inside of her too fast and too hot for her to do anything about, and she felt the crushing waves of relief and want do to her things that felt too good to be true. Weiss welcomed and succumbed to all of them, a heaving, maddened wreck thrashing about in the throes of surrender as this life changingly good orgasm left her hazy and ravaged, so utterly done and ruined that she couldn't think straight now. She took cum into all of her holes. On her body. Just everywhere they wanted to cum on her, any way they wanted to ruin her. It was all to her absolute ecstasy now to give in like this, and she was unashamed of the mess made of her.  
**********************  
"How do you feel?"

"Like a good human fucktoy for superior faunus men," Weiss whimpered, her legs spreading, cum oozing out of her, seemingly never-ending in the messy, depraved mess slowly trickling out in waves. Weiss was a mess, ruined thoroughly by the big dick and left helpless, left ravaged. She couldn't handle this mess, this bliss, lying there wasted and ruined. "And now it's on camera. I hope this stays just between you guys. The world can't know a Schnee heiress is addicted to faunus cock."

"What if it did get out? What if your daddy saw? Would you be sorry?"

"I'd never be sorry," Weiss whined. Her hands rubbed along her body. So much of this was still an act, but she found that she was now only laying on just how overwhelming it was. The rest? So real that she felt like when this did hit the internet and her family did find out about this and cut her off from the family money, maybe there was a good living to be had in interspecies erotica.


End file.
